Unexpected Friendships
by flowergirl12
Summary: When Clary Fray attends one of her grandmother's party she does not expect to make friends with wild socialite Alec Lightwood. Watch as they juggle romance,schemeing grandparents,demon hunting and stalkerish Downworlder ex-boyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

****

**A/N: I got this idea while watching an episode of Gilmore Girls so don't be surprised if you recognize a few lines from there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, It belongs to Cassandra Clare. Neither do I own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N 2: Few things you need to know:**

**1. Alec is not Isabelle's brother. **

****

**2. Clary goes to an all girls shadowhunting school.**

**Chapter 1**

''Yeah I love you too Marcus. See you Friday'' Clary said hanging up the phone. She smiled sadly to herself. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in over two weeks. Walking back into her grandparent's dining room she sat down with a sigh.

''Who was that Clary?'' Her grandmother Tabitha Fray asked. Clary was always amazed at how elegant and put together her grandmother always looked. Right now she was acting as if she was entertaining the Queen instead of her daughter and grandmother.

''My boyfriend'' Clary answered without thinking ''we haven't seen each other in a while what with me studying and him with his job''

Her grandmother smiled ''Well who is the lucky young man? Do I know him?''

''Err, Mom where did you get your flowers? They're beautiful'' Clary's mother Jocelyn said in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

''Jocelyn don't interrupt. I want to know who this young man is.'' Tabitha scolded.

''Trust me you don't.'' Jocelyn muttered shooting Clary a helpless glance.

Feeling like she was truly trapped Clary said ''His name is Marcus Berry'' and mentally preparing herself she admitted ''He's a mundane''

Instantly the smile on her grandmother's face disappeared. ''A mundane'' she said slowly ''Does he know about what you are?'' She asked.

''Um yes'' Clary said, both she and her mother expecting an explosion.

''Alright'' Tabitha said in a controlled voice ''Let's finish our dinner shall we?''

Clary and her mother exchanged amazed glances they had both expected some sort of fit. Tabitha was one of the old generation Shadowhunters who measured mundaneson par with cockroaches and Downworlders. The rest of their meal was finished in silence.

* * *

''Was it just me or was that last part of the dinner totally bizarre?'' Jocelyn said to Clary the minute they had said their goodbyes and had driven down the drive.

''It was a little weird'' Clary agreed ''but she could just be happy that I have a boyfriend'' she said hopefully. Jocelyn shook her head ''No way is my mother happy with her granddaughter dating a mundane. She can't even stand Luke and he was a Shadowhunter before he was a werewolf''

''Speaking of Luke.''Clary said slyly ''How's that going?''

Jocelyn smiled goofily ''It's great'' she sighed happily. Clary and Jocelyn had an unusual relationship. They were more like friends rather than mother and daughter. They told each other all about their boyfirends and their problems. Pulling up to Clary's boarding school she kissed her cheek and said goodbye.

As Clary headed to her room she heard a shrill voice behind her say '' Wel if it isn't the red haired midget''. Clary sighed and turned to face Aline, supposedly the most popular girl in school. Supposedly because no one was brave enough to compete with her. Aline was a girl with a lot of issues.

''Did you have fun at granny's?''Aline said in a nasty voice. Usually Clary would give as good as she got but now she had no patience for it.

'' Listen Aline it's been a long day and I'm tired so why don't you be a good girl and go work out your inadequicies on your own instead of bitching at me'' And with that she marched into her room leaving a gasping Aline behind her.

When Clary entered her room she was met with the sight of her roomate rolling on tha floor laughing. ''Isabelle it's not that funny''

''Oh Clary it is'' she said still laughing ''I was going to go out there and kick her bitch ass but that was even better''

Clary rolled her eyes. She heard her mobile ringing and answered it 'Hello?''

''Ah Clary glad I caught you'' Clary started in surprise to hear her grandmother's voice. ''Hi Grandma'' she said cautiously.

''Listen I was thinking of hosting a party at my house this Friday. Just some old friends from the Clave. I thought it would a good idea if you came along so you can talk to some people about your future in the Clave''

''Friday? Well I'd love to but..'' Tabitha broke in ''Great if you could come early that would be brilliant. Say about sixish. I'll see you then''she signed off.

Clary just stared at the phone feeling slightly helpless. She couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy and suspicious about the party. She shook away her unease and called Marcus to change the time and where they were meeting.

**Please review .Trust me it gets better after this. I hope...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is where the Gilmore Girls come in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments or Gilmore Girls**

**A/n 2: Alec is very ooc**

**Chapter 2**

Clary was miserable. It was Friday night and she was at her grandmother's party. On the way there she convinced herself that her grandmother was not planning anything suspicious and that she was only concerned about her future. Boy was she wrong

Now she stuck being bored out of her mind in a group of people who were talking about cars of all things. ''Excuse me please'' she said. ''Yeah yeah'' they waved her off. It was like she was invisible.

Going into her grandmother's study she called her mother.

#''I told you so, I told you so, I told you so''# her mother said once she picked up

''Told me what?'' Clary asked

''About whatever's happening there'' she answered

''I thought it would just be Grandma's friends from the Clave'' Clary said desperately

''Isn't it?'' Clary laughed bitterly ''Oh yeah it is. Them and their sons, who by the way are all single! There are no girls here. The minute I stepped through the door Grandma rushed me upstairs where a designer dress and a _stylist_ were waiting for me. I feel like I'm on auction. It's degrading''

Jocelyn sighed sadly '' Oh honey I'm sorry. Do you want me to come get you''

''No, no Marcus if meeting me at half eight I can hold on till then. After all it's only…. An hour and a half'' Clary finished lamely saying good bye and hanging up. With a sigh she rejoined the party.

* * *

'Hey'' a smooth voice sounded behind her. Clary closed her eyes. All she wanted was some peace. She had just escaped her grandmother's grasp and had gone out to the patio to get some fresh air.

Behind her stood a handsome boy with hair so blond it was almost white. ''Jonathan Morgernstern'' he introduced himself ''Your grandmother sent me pver to talk to you. Apparently we're perfect together''

Clary smiled slightly but said nothing. ''So what age are you?'' Jonathan asked

''I'm almost eighteen'' Clary replied. ''Really? Here let me get you a drink'' He offered

''Er no thanks'' Clary said starting to panic. How was she going to get out of this one?. ''Why?'' Jonathan asked with a seductive smile 'do you get a litle crazy when you drink''.

''Something like that'' Clary was now starting to get a little uneasy of Jonathan. There was something about him she found unsettling

''I think I'd like to see that'' he smirked 'So...''

''There you are!'' a sudden voice behind Clary interrupted whatever he was about to say. An arm was wrapped around Clary's shoulder and a friendly voice whispered in her ear ''Play along if you want to get rid of him''

Clary looked up to see the owner of the arm and the voice. He was a stunning boy around her age with black hair and blue eyes. She decided to play along because he seemed safer than Jonathan.

''Alec Lightwood'' he said sticking his hand out to Jonathan. ''Thanks for entertaining ny girl. If you hadn't I probably would be in big trouble. You have no idea how late I am''

Jonathan seemed a little startled as he shook Alec's hand '' So you two are going out?'' he asked

''Going on a year'' Alec said beaming ''isn't that right honey?''

''That's right baby'' Clary said smiling in what she hoped was a loving way. ''Oh right'' Jonathan said sounding disappointed and then he left.

They waited until he disappeared into the party and then they broke apart. ''Thank you thank you thank you'' Clary said to her saviour.

Alec laughed ''No worries I know what it's like to be stuck in a conversation with one of those people. Am I right in thinking this is first time you've been to a party like this?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

Clary sighed '' Is it that obvious?''

''No your absolutely miserable expression clued me in. But don't worry most women have that expression at these kind of parties'' he laughed

Clary smiled '' My name's Clary Fray. It's my grandmother's party which is why I can't ditch. No matter how much I want to'' she muttered the last bit.

'' Well my friend I'' Alec said with a dramatic pause '' am going to teach you a valuable lesson in how to survive long and tedious parties''

Clary laughed,liking her new found friend ''And what lesson would that be?''

Alec leaned forward to whisper in her ear ''Form a sub party''

* * *

Clary couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was the alchohol but she was seriously enjoying herself. After commandeering several bottles of wine and rounding up several boys who he assured her were not going to be interested in her Alec had led them all to the pool house. They had spent their time talking drinking and genuinely enjoying themselves.

''Refill?'' Alec asked. Clary smiled again ''Sure why not?''

''Because drinking is very very bad and we're bad for doing it'' a dramatic English boycalled Finn answered

Clary laughed ''Don't worry I think the hangover tomorrow will be punishment enough''

''So who's it gonna be?'' Alec asked suddenly. Clary was confused ''What?''

''Well this shindig is an obvious meat market. I got the feeling that your grandmother wants you to choose tonight, so...''

''Oh pick me'' Finn cried '' I'm exotic''

''So's the Asian bird flu'' a boy called Colin told him ''You should pick me. I have ten cars''

''Pick me Pick me'' several other boys said.

''Wow a room full of guys and still extremely slim pickings'' Alec said shaking his head

Clary pretended to look thoughtful ''Well I don't 's a pretty tough choice. Maybe I should let my boyfriend help me choose''

''I'm crushed'' Finn said sadly

''I'm assuming your grandmother knows about him'' Alec said. ''Yep'' Clary nodded sadly

''So who would you choose if you didn't have a boyfriend?'' Colin asked and when he saw everyone glare at him said defensidly ''What I'm only asking?''

Clary considered ''Well I suppose it would be Alec'' There a moment of silence until the room burst into laughter. Alec just smiled into his drink.

''What?'' Clary said outraged and confused ''What's wrong with Alec?''

''Let's just say your not his type'' Finn said still laughing. ''Yeah'' Colin agreed ''You don't really have the right parts''

''What's wrong with the way I look?'' Clary said looking down at herself. Alec sighed '' They're just teasing you Clary. The fact is I'm gay''

Clary looked at him dumbfounded and then flushed red when she realised she had made a fool of herself. ''It's allright Clary the older Shadowhunter generation don't like my... preferences so it's usually kept under wraps. You couldn't have known. Anyway'' Alec said in an attempt to change the subject '' tell us about the boyfriend''

Clary was suddenly struck with a thought ''What time is it?''

''Quarter to nine'' Alec said confused ''Why?''

''I'm supposed to meet him at half eight. He's been standing outside for fifteen minutes''Clary said panicking. ''Well we'll come out with you''Alec said ''We have to amke sure he's good enough for you. Right boys?'' A chorus of agreements answered him.

* * *

Marcus was standing outside his truck his curly brown hair blowing in the was suddenly unsure as she saw the look on his face but she had the group of boys behind her which gave her courage.

''Marcus I'm so sorr..''He cut her off ''Don't Clary. Listen I know we tried to make this work but I don't think it is going to work. We never see each other, we barely talk and even when we try to be together you're off hanging out with some rich boys. I'm sorry Clary but this... won't work''

''Marcus..''She said desperately watching as he got into his truck and drove away.

She stood there for a few moments before Alec came up to her and put his arm around her. ''You gonna be okay sweetie?''

Clary shook her head and leaned her head on his shoulder. Alec looked at her sadly before saying to the group behind them ''Come on boys back to the poolhouse. We've got a lot of cheering up to do'' They all nodded at him

''I'll do my Passions Of The Christ impression'' Finn offered while he left.

''Come on'' Alec said nudging Clary ''Nothing seems so bad after Finn's Passions of The Christ impression''

Managing a small, sad, smile Clary followed him into the poolhouse.

**Please Review. I spent a lot of time on this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm really sorry for the long wait enjoy this chapter**

Chapter Three

''Is there a reason you're moping around like someone ran over your dog?''

Clary raised her head from where it was resting on her arms to glare at Alec. ''I am not moping, I am expressing melancholy in a ladylike fashion. And I don't even have a dog''

''Same difference, you're sitting alone pouting and I want to know why'' Alec said sipping his coffee.

In the weeks following their very drunken adventure around New York which somehow involved a duck and rollerblades, Clary and Alec got into the habit of meeting up for coffee. There now wasn't a day that Clary talked, texted or emailed Alec.

'' If you really want to know I miss Marcus. No ,that's not it I miss having a boyfriend. I miss the excited feeling you get when you meet a guy you like. I miss the boyfriend-girlfriend things like kissing in movies and walking hand in hand and - you're not even listening to me are you?''

''Nope, I shut off at the boyfriend bit''

'Oh that's lovely. Thanks''

Alec sighed ''Clary if you want a boyfriend then get one. What about that Jace guy you keep talking about?''

Clary stared at him. ''Alec do you ever listen to what I say to you? I hate Jace, he's arrogant, spoilt,conceited and Isabelle's brother''

''Who's Isabelle again?''

''Isabelle is one of the most popular girls in school. Everyone knows who she, she clears hallways just by walking, she's in every school newsletter. I'm just her quiet room-mate who doesn't even get a post- it with my name on it''

''Wow Clary way to put yourself down there. Anyway what does her being popular have anything to do with Jace?''

''She scares off any girl who likes him but she doesn't approve of. So if I did like him, which I don't I wouldn't have a chance. How do you not know this? Everyone in the shadowhunter circles know this''

''I'm homeschooled remember Clary. The only social circles I'm involved in are with my grand-parents,you and the few Downworlders I know.''

''What about the guys at the party?''

''They only talked to me out of bored drunkeness. They ignore me the minute they're sober. The only person I'm really close to at the moment is you''

''That's very sad''

''Hey! at least I'm not a social outcast at my school. Everyone likes me''

''You're the only student''

''Your point?''

Silence

''Anyway'' Alec said swiftly changing the subject ''guess what I have?'' waving a piece of paper in her face.

Clary took it and read out '' The Magnificent Magnus Bane would like to invite you to a rapturous evening of delights beyond your wildest imaginings'' (1)

Clary looked at Alec in surprise. ''This doesn't really seem like your thing Alec''

''I know but you need cheering up and I need to get to know more people. We don't want to end up like hermits do we?

''Hermits?''

''Cave-dwelling people who abhor social contact. Look it up''

''All right at the risk of turning into... a hermit I'll go to the party with you''

''Great, who knows we may enjoy it''

''That is very unlikely''

**Please,please review I know not much happened but at least I updated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Baack!.Yeah I know it's been a long,long while but I just finished the most important exam of my life so I have an excuse. I will try to update more often but I don't know how that will pan out. I'm a naturally lazy person so...Yeah I'll try, that's all I can promise. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All these wonderful characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I'm just an unapologetic fangirl.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

''This is a bad idea'' Clary thought staring at the apartment block across the street. To normal people it looked like a normal albeit wild party at night. However to Clary and Alec, being the ''blessed'' Shadowhunters that they were, it was an entirely different story.

Faeries and werewolves were dancing wildly in front of the building, vampires were leaning out the windows baring their fangs at passing mundanes, the apartment so full of flashing lights it illuminated the street below.

''I can honestly see six… no, make that, seven violations of the Code right in front of me'' Alec noted distractedly '' you have to admire their liveliness. It's only about half an hour into the party'' What that said about the rest of the party,he did not want to think about.

Smiling hesitantly at each other ,the pair made their way into the party.

* * *

''Hey Clary?''

''Yeah?''

''I have to tell you a secret. I don't... actually like parties''

''Yes, yes you do''

''No, no I don't''

''You have to. It's the only reason I'm here''

''Well that's a silly reason''

''Alec!''

''Yeah?''

''How can you say you don't like parties? I've seen you at my grandmother's party, you were the king of schmoozing''

''Schmoozing? Do people actually use that word anymore?''

''...''

''Your glare is really scary, anyone ever tell you that?''

''...''

'' Okay, should know that Shadowhunter parties are entirely different. Those people couldn't get wild if they were given rabies, they're too _refined_. Downworlder parties are just... something else''

''Something else?''

''I tend to stick to Shadowhunter parties because there, I'm the wild are just nerve-wrecking''

''So why did you want to come?''

''I thought you'd like it!. Plus I need to meet new people or else I'll end up like one of those people who lives in a basement with their twelve cats''

''I thought you said you were going to be a hermit''

''That's my second option...if the cats don't work out''

''So you want to leave?''

''I really do but we can't go until we at least see the host of the party. Warlocks get very testy when you ignore them''

''How will he know?''

''Oh he'll know. They always do''

''So..what we split up and search?''

''Yep and we meet at the door in say... twenty minutes?''

''Good luck''

* * *

''Whooo! Party!'' Alec shouted dancing his way through a group of werewolve. ''Why did I say that?'' he muttered to himself after seeing the strange looks he was given '' I am so awkward''

Looking around quickly he spotted a fellow Shadowhunter nearby. ''Excuse me' Alec said tapping his shoulder'D'you know where I would be able to find the host?'' Only to find himself dumbstruck when the boy turned around.

He was gorgeous. Tall, with golden eyes and golden hair. Alec always had a fondness for briefly imagined running his fingers through that hair before realising Mr Blonde Bombshell was talking.

''I'm sorry...what?' Alec asked breathlessly.

''I said he's near the kitchen,just up me you won't be able to miss him. He's the one sweating glitter'' Mr B.B said smirking.

''Thanks'' Alec stammered out, quickly walking away before he could make more of a fool of himself.

Scanning the crowded area Alec huffed to himself ''Great. Glitter Man's gone and I embarassed myself in front of Blonde a great night''

So lost in his thoughts Alec didn't notice the the legs of an unconscious faerie in front of him until he tripped over them. He flinched expecting toland on the hard floor. However he realised he landed on something solid, warm and...breathing?

Opening his eyes he found himself staring into a handsome,tanned face with golden green cat eyes.

Lips curling into a wicked smile, the man beneath him said ''Well hello there''

* * *

**I probably should apologise for this chapter. Not really that proud of it. Tell me what you think. Or don't, either one is fine.**


End file.
